Demon's Abyss
by Deepcheese
Summary: A famous High School detective and her demonic 'assistant' stumble upon the small village of Hinamizawa, only to find a mystery waiting for them.
1. Chapter 1

A crossover with:

Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro And Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni, (I don't own either)

My favorite manga and my favorite anime!

If you haven't seen both of these series before, exit out of this fanfic immediately and watch/read them right now!

(Read Neuro, watch Higurashi)

Assuming that you have seen both of these series before, I shall now begin!

..

"Behold and rejoice, Yako, for we are going on a vacation!"

"Really?" Yako asked, warily. After all, she remebered all too well what had happened to her all the other times Neuro had dragged her along on a 'vacation', and she wasn't really looking forward to being up tied to a tree, surrounded by toxic gas, while Neuro gleefully fanned the worst of the fumes her way. However, she knew better then to argue with him. Experience had taught her that there was absolutely no way she could avoid whatever terrible abuse was headed her way.

"That sounds great, Neuro" she sighed.

Moments later, she found herself tied to the roof of an old, rickety car with a glass of sulphuric acid precariously resting on her stomach.

"Neuro, don't you think this is going a bit too far? I was even being understanding this time!"  
Neuro didn't answer, but instead sat in the passenger seat and instructed Godai, or 'Slave #2' as Neuro called him, to drive down the roughest, bumpiest road possible. Yako didn't even bother trying to protest, that is, until they started to drive through the mountains.

--

They arrived at a city called Okinomiya several hours later.

'Somehow, I managed to make it all the way here safely…" Yako said, exhausted. Neuro grabbed the glass of acid from her hand and poured it over her head. "WAAAAH! IT BURNS!"

"This is not our destination. But I suppose that a slug like you would not understand that."  
"You never even told me where we're going!" Yako shouted as she rinsed her head with a yard hose. "And why'd we stop here if this isn't where we're headed?"  
"To get supplies, of course."  
"Supplies? What for?"  
"For our camping trip, obviously!" Neuro grinned.

"Camping?"  
Neuro pulled out a laptop, and pointed to a shifty looking website that described their destination which was apparently not only a ghost town, but also an alien landing site and…

"Haunted camping grounds?" Yako read. "Neuro, this website looks…" _Fake_, she wanted to say, but didn't dare.

"According to this, there was a great disaster there twenty-something years ago, and ever since then, people are said to disappear inside the mountains and never come back out."

"Is that so?"

Neuro looked hurt. "Don't you want to go?" He asked in a sweet voice as he pressed a knifelike finger into Yako's neck.

"I'M GOING!" She shrieked, and he released her.

"Excellent. Now what shall I pack?"

--

A few hours later and they were on their way once again. It was supposed to be a short, hour long drive through the mountains, but somewhere along the way, Godai took a wrong turn and three hours later, they realized that they were totally lost.

"Neuro, my cell phone suddenly stopped working." Yako nervously called as a strange fog began to surround them.

Godai was also getting nervous. "Screw this! Let's pull over till the fog clears up."

Neuro's demonic grin widened as he caught a whiff of something tasty in the fog ahead of them. "Keep driving, worm. There is a mystery lying ahead"

_Of course._ Yako sighed. _That's just what I need, more psychotic killers._

She laughed, and was immediately surprised at how weak and frightened it had sounded. What was wrong with her? She had seen murderers, mutants, and maniacs, and now she was getting rattled because of a little fog. But it wasn't the fog, not really- it was something else, something that surrounded them. There was a sense of foreboding, of alienation, coupled with a strange, inexplicable feeling that they just didn't _belong_ here.

A few meters to their right, hidden behind the fog and the underbrush, was a sign that read 'Welcome to Hinamizawa'

It went past them, unseen.

Whatever dark feelings Yako had on their ride through the fog instantly dissipated once they got out of the forest and arrived at the small village of Hinamizawa. The town was beautiful. Old buildings lined the streets, so well preserved that she could have sworn that they were built yesterday. It looked, honestly and truly, like a postcard.

_So much for haunted campgrounds._ She chuckled. Neuro would be disappointed, but maybe she could have an actual vacation for once.

"Hey, Neuro…" She froze. Neuro was smiling. No, not just smiling, grinning. Grinning _demonically_. And that was never, ever a good sign.

"Neuro? What is it?" She tentatively asked.

"Mysteries! Not just one- there are countless mysteries surrounding this place- they are mostly stale, but there is a fresh one brewing as we speak!" His grin widened. He looked around the peaceful village like a kid in a candy store. "And also…" He inhaled deeply. "This place- it's air has some of the freshest miasma I have had since I left the demon world!"

"Miasma?!" Yako gasped. Miasma was basically the demon world equivalent of oxygen, but the human equivalent of toxic gas.

'_Is… Is he loosing it?' _Yako thought, worried. The air here certainly didn't smell dangerous- in fact, it was the cleanest air she had ever smelled. Her thoughts were interrupted, however, as they were approached by a group of children on their bikes.

"Hi there strangers!" A girl with green hair pulled up into a ponytail shouted out to them. "What brings you to Hinamizawa?"

'_Green hair, huh? I guess even tiny villages like this one have heard of hair dye'._ Yako thought to herself.

"Hello!" Neuro answered back, in the happiest, most innocent voice he could muster. "Sensei and I seem to have gotten lost. Could you possibly point us in the direction of the nearest hotel?

The green haired girl looked at them quizzically. "We don't have a hotel here. There's probably one at Okinomiya. It's just an hours drive down that road that you just came off of."

"Is that so? I'm afraid that's impossible, you see, our car seems to have broken down." As if on cue, both the front tires suddenly jumped out of their place and rolled down the hill.

"MY CAR!" Godai shouted, but he was soon silenced by a swift, well hidden blow to the kneecaps.

"So, as you can see, we have no choice but to wait here until the replacement parts can be shipped in."

"You guys have got some rotten luck." The blond girl laughed.

"Do we ever…" Yako mumbled.

"My name's Mion!" The green haired girl said. "and these are my friends, Rena, Satoko, Rika, and Keiichi"

_How cute._ Yako thought. It wasn't just the village, the villagers themselves seemed friendly and innocent too. That is, until…

"Why the hell do you have to list me last, huh, Mion?!" The only boy in the group shouted. "I call gender discrimination!"

The blond girl, Satoko, laughed. "I don't know if I'd call it gender discrimination, Keiichi, since you look better in a dress then most of us do!"

"That is totally untrue!" He shouted back at her, flustered. "I'm not even in the same category as you guys! Satoko, just yesterday, when you were dressed as a French maid, I thought my heart was going to explode!"

"That's in the past now!" She shouted

"Auu… Satoko's adowable when she's mad!" Rena said, foaming at the mouth a little. "I want to see Satoko in panda ears again!"

"But Keiichi would look cute as a panda too, ni-pa!" Rika smiled gently.

_What the Hell? _Yako blanched. "These kids… look too young to be indulging in that sort of play…"

Mion grinned mischievously. "Allright, it's decided! Let's have a game battle right now, the looser has to dress as a panda _and_ a maid!"

"Allright!" The rest of the group shouted in unison.

Mion tuned to Yako and Neuro. "You guys care to join?"

Yako laughed nervously "That's all right…" and turned to leave, only to find Neuro grinning demonically in her path.

"Sensei would be delighted to join you! After all, she is renowned around the world not only as a famous high school detective, but also a master of all forms of games."

Yako twitched nervously, as she found herself face to face with the demonic grin of not only Neuro, but the entire Hinamizawa Games Club as well.

--

End of the First Chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Club games.

I don't own Neuro or Higurashi!

--

"I bet you think this is just hilarious, Neuro." Yako grumbled to herself, unsure of how she had gotten herself into this situation. One moment, she was blissfully enjoying the peaceful, rustic appeal of this tiny village they had somehow stumbled into, and the next, she found herself with degrading marks all over her face (courtesy of Neuro) and wearing some ridiculous maid outfit (courtesy of the Games Club). And that was only round one.

Round two was even more brutal, although Godai got the worst of it this time around. She wanted to consol him, but she was afraid that if she approached him, he would literally explode. And also, she couldn't bear to see him in that state. After all, this was an ex-criminal, a guy who had once threatened her at knife point. And now, here he was, in what looked to be some sort of frilly pink princess tutu outfit. They had even put bows in his hair, little pink bows! She turned away, but once it had been seen, it could not be unseen.

"This image… is forever burned into my retinas. I don't think I'll ever be able to see you as a man again, Godai…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" He shouted, every vein in his body looking like it was going to burst.

Mion, Satoko and Keichi were laughing their heads off, while Rena started drooling something about wanting to take him home. Rika was much more reserved, but she gave an innocent little giggle that seemed completely unsuited to the occasion.

"Two down, one to go!" Mion declared, eyeing Neuro with a competitive glint. "I don't know how you've managed to last this long without loosing, but all that changes now!"

"That's a really bad idea." Yako whispered, but no one seemed to pay her any mind.

The game didn't last all that long. Neuro had easily deduced that the games club had memorized which card was which from the folds and scratches on the backs of them. Of course, they had no way of knowing that he could literally see through the cards backs, and with the help of one of his demonic tools, he was able to shift everybody else's perception of the cards, so the backs were all switched. Needless to say, this led to a victorious Neuro and a very bewildered games club.

Neuro gave one of his signature fake-innocent smiles. "I suppose that I've won, haven't I? Perhaps it was beginners luck." Suddenly, his smile became much more sinister. "Now, what shall I have you do for your punishment game?"

Yako flinched. It was rare that he would show his true smile in public like this. "Neuro! Don't overdo it! They're just kids!" He turned and looked at her, and for a moment his eyes glinted with gleeful anticipation.

"N-Neuro? Why are you looking at me like that? They're the ones who lost. I wasn't even playing this round!" She began to step backwards, sensing her impending doom.

Moments later, she found herself tied over a bed of spikes, suspended by a rope on a pulley. Neuro was holding the other end of the rope, and he was grinning sadistically.

"How did you manage to build all of this just now? And furthermore- THEY CAN STILL SEE YOU! WHY AREN'T YOU TRYING TO HIDE YOUR TRUE NATURE ANYMORE?!?" She shouted, unable to understand the demons bizarre behavior.

"According to rule number five of the club, you cannot struggle in a punishment game" He stated, matter of factly.

"Are you telling me that you've joined their sadistic club? But since you're the king of all sadists, I guess it makes sense."

"It's true." Mion said. "He passed our initiation with flying colors! I'm not sure what kind of trick you pulled, but it sure was impressive. I don't say this often, but it looks like I could learn a few things from you."

"Ohoho, I doubt that you would be able to learn, but I suppose that I could try. However, your brain would most likely explode if I did."

"Kukuku…. We'll just see about that."  
Yako's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "WHY IS HIS SADISTIC BEHAVIOR ACCEPTED HERE?!?!"

"Even though he did win admirably…" Keiichi began "Don't you think this punishment game is a bit extreme? She could seriously get killed."  
"EXACTLY!" Yako shouted. Finally, a normal person!

Rena didn't seem to agree. "Don't you think it's romantic, Keiichi? He's holding her very life in his hands, and also…"  
"Also?" Keiichi prodded  
"This bed of nails is ADOWABLE! I'm taking it home with me!"

'_What is wrong with these people…?_' Yako thought, perturbed.

Rika approached her. "How are you hanging, ni-pa?"  
"Oh, I'm just doing super. I just don't get why I'm up here and you guys aren't. You were the ones who lost."  
"Miii… I think that you lost too."

"HOW CAN I HAVE LOST IF I DIDN'T PLAY?!" Yako shouted, confused as hell.

"Mi~ Because everyone else played and tried their best, even Princess Godai."

"Princess Godai?" Yako mumbled, unsure of how to take what Rika was saying to her.

"You should have played and had fun too!" She smiled sweetly.

"I would have just lost again anyway."

Suddenly, Rika's smile vanished, and she looked up at Yako with eyes that seemed unnatural, almost inhuman somehow.

"If you don't play, then you're just dooming yourself to lose before the game even begins."

Yako shuddered. But as suddenly as it had appeared, the ominous atmosphere disappeared as Rika gave a big, innocent smile.

"So don't give up! Ni~pa!"

"All right, next time I'll play, I'll promise!" Yako smiled nervously.

Around sunset, Neuro finally let her down, and they started to plan out just where they were going to sleep for the night. Since they had originally planned for a camping trip, they had all the supplies, but when they asked Mion where they should set up their tent, she insisted that they stay with her.

"Are you sure? We wouldn't want to be a bother!"

"Don't worry about it, I've got plenty of room! I'll just have to ask my grandma."

"Really, you don't have to…" Yako started, but Neuro silenced her with a sharp blow to the abdomen.

"Sensei, you shouldn't be rude, this girl is inviting us into her home after all."

"Sure… whatever you say, Neuro" she gasped.

--

Mion was right about having plenty of room. She lived in a huge, traditional-style house. No- house wasn't the right word. It was more like a mansion.

"Some pace that damn green-haired girls got here" Mumbled Godai, who had finally been allowed to return to his normal cloths. "You don't think she's yakuza do you?"

"Don't be stupid, Godai. Just because you're a criminal doesn't mean that everyone else has to be." Yako whispered back at him, feeling a little guilty that she too had secretly entertained the idea when they first arrived at the gated mansion.

Mion had let them stay in one of the guest rooms, which Yako grudgingly acknowledged was larger then her entire apartment. She sat down on the futon. Neuro was off having tea or something with Mion and her Grandmother, so it was probably safe for her to relax a little.

_That Neuro…_ She thought. _I wonder what he thinks is so special about this village.._

She had been with him long enough to not doubt his intuition when it came to mysteries, but even so, despite the strange, semi-sadistic children that inhabited it, this sleepy little town certainly didn't seem like a crime scene waiting to happen.

She rested her head on the pillow, and after a quick check to make sure Neuro wasn't hiding on the ceiling above her, she closed her eyes and listened to the rhythmic screeches of the cicadas as she unknowingly drifted into the last and only calm, peaceful sleep that awaited her on this trip.


End file.
